


New Resolutions

by not_yo_mama



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, New Year's Kiss, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yo_mama/pseuds/not_yo_mama
Summary: Eddie plans everything so he and Dani will have to kiss at midnight. Dani has been trying to keep her distance, but as midnight was getting closer so was Eddie with a hopeful smile. Dani can’t keep running so she accepts her fate… that’s until someone jumps in and helps her avoid the situation. Thank god…
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Greetings, first time writing one of this so… yeah. Got a lot of fun doing it so maybe I’ll continue?? Who knows? Not me.  
> So, Dani is a smoll shy baby who needs more friends and Jamie is a funny goofy idiot. Eddie is really annoying so do me a favor and every time you read EDMUND read it as MEGAN…  
> I don’t own any of this characters (yet) and (I’ve always wanted to say this so here it goes) English is not my first language so apologies for any mistakes.

The music was loud, so loud that Dani could still hear the thumping bass through the walls of the bathroom where she was currently hiding.

So, here's the thing, Eddie or Edmund, Dani's neighbor and childhood friend, has had a crush on her for a long time now and even though Dani has tried to let him down easy, he's still not getting the message. So when he invited her to a new year’s eve party, of course she was reluctant. Apparently Edmund had noticed this so he quickly told Dani that a whole group of friends was going and it was more of a friends thing... So Dani, not really wanting to be at her house either way, had said yes. She thought she could use the distraction, have some fun, get a couple of drinks, dance around and maybe make some new friends (some that are not infatuated with her thank you very much).

Now, what she didn't think through, was the kind of party that this was... A New Year’s Eve party... With New Year’s Eve party traditions... Such as midnight kisses. It was fine at the beginning, she was drinking cheap beer, laughing at the stories that people told and awkwardly “dancing” (yeah she was a bad dancer) to whatever song played on the speakers. Then, as midnight got closer, it started to happen, all of their friends (Eddie's friends really) were starting to get paired up for a midnight kiss, leaving only her and Edmund... What a coincidence right? That stupid nerdy baby face bastard... Of course he had everything planned.

So here was Dani, taking a break in the bathroom from having to avoid Eddie all night. She splashed some water on her face, looked at herself in the mirror, took a big breath and prepared to go out to the party again. She pushed through the sea of bodies making her way to the drinks table, tried to keep her head as low as possible, and discreetly looked around, no sign of Eddie. She took a beer and tried to enjoy the music, a nice song was playing, a really fucking nice song actually, the best song ever made really, ugh she has always lov- uh uh... Edmund. Edmund looking around. Edmund making direct eye contact. Edmund smiling. Edmund coming rapidly towards Dani. Dani. Dani panicking. Dani almost chocking on her beer. Dani moving. Dani moving while she coughs and a little bit of beer comes out her nose. Dani not giving a shit because she doesn’t want to kiss Edmund. She moves fast and tries to ignore Edmund calling her name. Everyone on the party is suddenly paired up with somebody as they start the countdown.

10!

_Oh no... Oh fuck..._ Dani thinks as she just keeps walking.

9!

Dani stops, almost hitting a wall, nowhere else to go.

8!

Maybe she just needs to accept this... She and Edmund, maybe it’s what meant to happen.

7!

Perhaps she'll kiss him and everything will make sense, she’ll realize that she was in love with him all along.

6!

They'll get married, get a big house away from their parents and have three blonde nerdy babies, one boy and two girls.

5!

Maybe they'll get a dog.

4!

She would name him Oscar

3!

The dog not the baby...

2!

Ok so here it goes, she close her eyes and admits defeat, it’s time to accept that this will be her life, her boring, predictable, heterosexual life.

1!

She turns around and-

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

-She's being kissed… Ugh he has women lips...Hmm so maybe not as bad as she imagined, is actually a nice kiss. Wait a minute. Eddie is a lot taller than her; something is not right. When the kiss is over, Dani opens her eyes and is surprised with a beautiful woman in front of her, beautiful brown skin, beautiful long wavy hair, beautiful lips, beautiful eyes, did she mention how beautiful the girl is? Well, she is. Now here is when everything starts to move in slow motion. Dani looks at the woman (beautiful woman), then looks to her right to see Eddie being kissed by another woman. What the fuck is happening? Wait, now the woman in front of her is talking.

_\- Happy new year love_

_British...nice_. Dani thinks, chef kiss to the universe.

_-I hope he leaves you alone after this... At least for tonight._

And then she's pulling away. Dani can do nothing but stand there with her mouth open, she looks again in Eddie’s direction just to see the other woman breaking the kiss with a loud and theatrical muak.

_\- There you go, happy new year mate. That was one hell of a kiss_

The other woman, also British (double chef kiss to the universe), pats Eddie on the head like a dog. She's weird, Dani likes it.

_-Really mate, I think I might be pregnant... But don't worry you can be as involved as you want to be, no pressure._

_Oh my God what's happening_ , Dani just watchs the interaction. Suddenly the woman who kissed Dani is pulling the other woman away from Eddie.

_\- Jamie shut up, leave the guy alone_

_\- But we're in love!_

_\- Let’s go you moron_

_\- Hey! Don't talk to me like that or my boyfriend will kick your ass! Isn’t that right love, you’ll defend my honor?! Ouchi Becca my arm…_

Jamie yells looking at Eddie while she’s being pulled away by the other girl. That's the last she hears from the two friends as they walk away and into the party again. Ok, so that just happened… Luckily no one was paying attention, everyone preoccupied with their own count down. Eddie just stands there embarrassed, looking around as it what just happened wasn’t real. And Dani, well, all Dani can do is close her mouth and touch her lips just to notice that she still has a little bit of beer coming down her nose, great.

The rest of the night passes without any more incidents. Eddie is still a little bit shocked and tries to explain to Dani that he doesn’t know who the woman is and that there’s nothing going on with them, Dani tells him it doesn’t matter and tries to clarify as politely as possible that they are not a couple and that he doesn’t own her an explanation and neither does she. Eddie just nods and smiles gently but Dani knows he’s still fixed on make them happen. Dani ends up having a good time, after midnight she feels more relaxed and laughs alone as she keeps replaying the events involving the two British girls, she still can’t believe it really. Throughout the rest of the night Dani looks around trying to catch the girls again but they are nowhere to be found, she tries not to over think it. So, she keeps drinking cheap beer, keeps laughing and keeps awkwardly dancing her way into the new year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani see the girls again. Maybe this time she'll get to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> I really don't know where this is going but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I want to apologies to Owen, my brain can't do puns in English. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Dani is laying in bed, staring at the ceiling while listening to some music. Her thoughts going back to the events of the New Year’s Eve party. Listen, she isn’t OBSSESED with the subject (she is). The party was weeks ago… So, you know… she might have spent some time daydreaming about it, but nothing terrible. Apart from that, there’s been something else in Dani’s mind, the incident has made Dani realize something, and that something is that she's lonely, she’s been lonely for a while now. What happened that night at the party was a funny story, a great anecdote to tell your friends and laugh about it for weeks… But Dani has no one talk to, no one to laugh with. Her closest “friend” has always been Eddie, but they stopped being friends a long time ago, then there’s Eddie’s friends, but they just talked to her because she is around him sometimes. So, excuse her for daydreaming occasionally… alright, she’s not kidding anyone, she thinks about it all the time, on her way to work, while she’s babysitting the Wingrave children, at night before bed. And it keeps bothering her. It’s not the first time that she had missed an opportunity due to her shyness. The girls have seemed nice, she should have said something, anything-

_\- Danielle! Turn that music off and come down please!_

Dani's thoughts are interrupted by her mother yelling, she quickly turns off the music and goes downstairs where her mom is already frowning.

_\- I swear to God Danielle, all you ever do is lie in your room listening to that depressing music…_

_\- It's not depressing mo-_

_\- Why don't you make yourself useful and go pick up David's cake, we are celebrating his birthday tonight and I want everything to be perfect._

_Right, her boyfriend gets a birthday party but for mine all I got was an ugly t-shirt too tight for me_. Dani fights the urge to roll her eyes _. Maybe you should start exercising darling..._ Her mother had told her.

_\- Here's the bakery information_

Dani’s Mom waves a tiny card around her face.

_-Don't take too long, party starts at eight… Oh and bring Edmund_

_\- I think he's busy mo-_

_-Nonsense, he’s such a good boy, I don’t understand why you two haven’t-_

Dani takes the card from her mother’s hand and gets out of the house before she can keep talking. This is nothing new, her mother was always criticizing everything Dani did. Their relationship has always been like this. Since Dani’s father died, all her mom could do was complain about every aspect of her life, their house, her job, her daughter... The only thing keeping her "happy" these days was her current boyfriend David, who Dani barely knew.

After a rather long ride on the bus, Dani is in front of the bakery, it doesn’t look like a big place, but it has a warm atmosphere, plus the name _“BAKE IT BETTER”_ made her laugh. Dani steps inside and is instantly welcome with the amazing smell of baked goods that make her mouth to water. As she walks in, she sees a familiar face behind the counter.

_\- Hello love, what can I do for you?_

_Uh Uh_ , is the woman who kissed Dani at the party, God she forgot how beautiful she was. _Beautiful woman alert! Beautiful woman alert! Turning off ability to talk!_

_\- Hi yeah- Umm- I’m here to pick up a cake… it should be under Clayton_

_\- Alright, let me see… Chocolate cake for Clayton, right?_

_-Yeah… yes_.

The woman turns around and shouts through a window that connects to the kitchen in the back of the store. 

_\- Owen! Chocolate cake for Clayton!_

_\- Coming right up!_

A male voice (British too) answers back. The beautiful woman turns around again looking at Dani.

_\- It should be ready in a couple minutes, they’re just packing it up. I'm sorry darling but… do I know you? You look familiar..._

_\- Umm_

_Oh no, oh no. Panic, such panic. You can do this, breath and say something… anything!_

_\- Emm… You ki… New year’s… You…_

_\- The new year’s party! I knew I've seen you before. Look love, I'm so sorry that I kissed you like that... my friends and I were watching you trying to escape that boy all night and we thought you could use some help…_

_\- Yeah haha, I- I really didn't want to kiss him so you kinda saved me_

_\- I know! He looked like a stalker… I'm Rebecca by the way_

She said as she points to the name tag on her apron. Rebecca is nice, has kind eyes and a warm smile, so Dani feels herself relax almost instantly. She extends her hand to shake Rebecca’s.

_\- Dani_

_\- Well Dani, I'm really glad we could help you, it was my friends idea actuall-_

Rebecca doesn’t finish her sentence because screams start to come out from the kitchen

_\- Oh my God Jamie! What did you do!!_

The man from before shouts as the fire alarm starts to go off.

_\- What do I do!? What do I do!?_

Another voice screams from the back of the store, a woman’s voice.

_\- Get the fire extinguisher!!_

The man screams. WUUUUUSSSSHHHH. And then everything is silent again. Rebecca and Dani stare at each other with puzzle eyes until Rebecca breaks the silence.

_\- If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to... Yeah_

Rebecca moves quickly to the back of the store. There, the three voices start to talk quietly but Dani can still hear them murmuring.

_\- What happened?_

_\- I was just-_

_\- I told you not to-_

_\- How do you burn a cake outside the oven??_

_\- What are we going to do??_

The hushed conversation stops, then, Rebecca and the man come out of the kitchen. The two of them looking apologetic at Dani, the tall handsome man starts talking to her.

_\- Miss Clayton hi... I'm Owen the owner of the bakery... So, there's been a little incident with your cake._

_\- Umm… ok…_

_\- Well... you’ll see… The cake burned._

Owen stops for a second, then points back to the kitchen.

_\- My friend- she- We- We were wrapping your cake and the box… I don’t know how but… there was fire… so… your cake burned._

Owen says with a very serious face. Dani looks confuse.

_\- I… what… umm I need to be back with the cake… there’s a party-_

_\- Don’t worry miss Clayton, I’ll fix you another cake… if you could just wait just a little? Give me maybe half hour?_

_\- Yeah… yeah sure, I can do that, no problem_

Dani breaths again, thank god, if she goes back without a cake her mother would go crazy on her.

_\- Please make yourself comfortable_

Owen says as he disappears again to the back of the store. Dani sits down at one of the tables, there’s nothing she can do except wait and pray that the cake will be ready in time for the party.

After a couple of minutes, Rebecca brings a cup of tea and some cookies, place them in front of Dani and then sits down with her.

_\- Hi… here… something for the wait_

_\- Oh no… It’s not necessary_

_\- Please, it’s the least we can do_

Dani nods and looks at the cookies, they look delicious. Suddenly her stomach grumbles.

_\- Ok, thank you_

_\- No problem, like I said is the least we can do. So…_

Rebecca says as she gets comfortable, she has this familiar warm quality, it makes Dani feel at ease, more relaxed than usual.

_\- … Who’s the creepy guy? If you don’t mind me asking of course_

_\- Oh. He’s a friend- He’s my best- Was- Was my best friend_

_\- Was? What happened?_

_\- Well…_

So, Dani tells Rebecca. Dani tells her how she and Eddie had been friends since she could remember, how they were together all day, playing, talking, or simply doing homework in each other’s company. Tells her how everything started to change in sophomore year, how Eddie started to act different, how he looked at Dani with an intensity that made her uncomfortable. How suddenly, every conversation and every touch started to feel wrong, as if it all had a hidden purpose behind it. Dani tells Rebecca how she was very careful to never give him any sign that she might be attracted to him, tells her how Eddie refused to see and just believed that Dani’s coldness was part of her shy personality. She tells her about how people began to assume that they were a couple, how Dani started to be an extension of Eddie. She tells her how he stopped being her friend, stopped listening, stopped caring about her opinion and started tagging her along with whatever he liked and decided. Dani tells Rebecca how she lost her best friend and instead he was replaced with a weird, twisted version of a boyfriend. Dani tells Rebecca and Rebecca listens, even though they’ve just properly met, Rebecca listens.

When Dani’s finished talking, she lets out a long sigh. It feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest. Just then, Rebecca talks again.

_\- Wow…._

_\- Yeah… So-sorry, that was a lot_

_\- Hey, it’s ok._

Rebecca looks at her with sympathy, like she understands what she’s feeling.

_\- Something similar happened to me actually. I had a boyfriend back home, he was… possessive. I started to become an extension of him too, didn’t know who I was without him. He was just so… dense… He started to pull me into his mess, but you know what a did?_

_\- What?_

Dani’s voice is small, like a child who’s being taught a very important lesson.

_\- I stepped back from him, took away the power he had over me and dumped his ass._

Dani chuckles but then her expression changes again

_\- I’ve tried to tell him, but he just doesn’t listen_

_\- Well love, let me ask you something. Do you want to be with him?_

_\- No…_

_\- Are you sure?_

_\- Yes._

_\- Well… if you know what you want, then let him believe whatever he wants, if he doesn’t want to see the obvious then that’s his problem-_

They are interrupted by a customer, so Rebecca goes back to the counter, but before she does, she reaches for something in the pocket of her apron, pulls up a coupon and hands it to Dani.

_\- Here, a coupon for a free slice of cake, you know, for all the trouble._

_\- Oh, thanks…_

Not long after, Owen comes back from the kitchen with Dani’s cake. He looks agitated and there’s a little bit of sweat on his forehead.

_\- There you go, I’m so sorry for the wait_

_\- Don’t worry, it was nothing._

Owen hands the cake to Dani, who holds it carefully.

_\- There, it’s a little bit heavy so hold it tight. Oh, and take this… for the trouble_

He puts another coupon in one of Dani’s hands.

_\- You don’t have to, Rebecca already gave-_

_\- It’s nothing really_

- _Ok… ok, thank you. I better get going, the party must be about to start_

Rebecca joins them again.

_\- Let me help you to your car darling_

_\- I- umm- I actually took the bus-_

_\- Oh, then let Jamie drive you_

Rebecca says looking at Owen and then back at Dani.

_\- Yeah, yeah she needs to redeem herself after today_

Owen says laughing.

_\- Jamie! Come here you cake murderer!_

The door from the kitchen opens and Jamie comes out (haha gay). Jamie looks miserable, she has cake all over her clothes and what it seems to be foam from the fire extinguisher on her hair. She’s a mess but still looks beautiful. _Jesus, what is it with the British, is there something in their water?_ Dani thinks, looking at Jamie. _Fucking Edmund… he got to kiss her._ Jamie is talking now.

_\- Oi! Is that nickname sticking around? Cause let me tell you, I’m not loving it._

_\- It is at least for today. Now listen, you’re driving miss Clayton to her house, she’s already late for her party thanks to you_

_\- Jesus Owen, it was an accident…_

- _I believe you, but for now you are banned from the kitchen. Now go…_

Owen points her to the exit and Jamie just nods.

_\- Let’s go miss Clayton, your carriage awaits_

Jamie says doing a posh accent. Dani says goodbye to Owen and Rebecca and starts following her. Jamie opens the store door for her and then helps her to her truck.

_\- So, where to miss Clayton?_

_\- Dani…_

Dani gives her the address and they start to drive in silence. Jamie seems to be comfortable with the quiet, but Dani’s mind is running. When she woke up this morning, she never thought she would have to talk to a beautiful woman, let alone two. So yeah, she’s panicking again. _Panic mode activated, beautiful British woman, this is not a drill._ Dani’s was too preoccupied panicking and didn’t realized Jamie was talking to her.

_\- So-sorry?_

_\- I said, do you want to listen to some music??_

_\- Oh! Yeah-yeah sure_

Jamie turns on the radio, Dani tries to calm herself.

_\- So blondie, is it you birthday?_

Jamie points out to the cake in Dani’s lap

_\- No, it’s- it’s my mom's boyfriend_

_\- Aaah I see… so do we like him or is he a bastard??_

Dani giggles, she feels herself starting to relax again

_\- He’s ok I guess, I don’t know him very well_

_\- Well, if he turns out to be a bastard, for some extra cash, we can always spit on his cake._

Dani learns that Jamie is as friendly as Rebecca but in a very different way. Rebecca is calm and warm while Jamie is funny and… well… let’s say she has no filter.

They’ve been talking all the way, Dani’s cheeks hurt from laughing and Jamie loves it. 

_\- I told him “listen mate, I’m a danger in the kitchen”, I did warn him! But no, he said “Listen Jamie, Hannah is sick, and I need your help”. I think I still have some cake in my ear._

Jamie imitates Owen’s voice and Dani can’t stop laughing. They are almost at Dani’s house, so Jamie slows down.

_\- Here… it’s the yellow one_

_\- Listen blondie_

Jamie parks in front of the house.

_\- Your friend at the party…_

_\- Edmund?_

Dani completely forgot about him, the party, the kisses. Jamie is suddenly very serious, her face very still.

_\- Edmund yeah… I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I want you to stay away from him, he’s mine._

_\- I- wha- what?_

_\- Aaah I’m just messing with you! Hahaha you should have seen your face! Ahahah_

Dani feels as her soul leaves her body and then comes back again.

_\- Jamie you moron!_

_\- Hhahah I’m so sorry I couldn’t resist… You know… We flipped a coin and I got stuck with him… bad luck I guess, he had really chapped lips, I really took a bullet for you._

Dani keeps laughing, now a tiny blush comes up her cheeks. It’s time for her to get out the truck and into the party.

_\- Thank you for the ride Jamie_

_\- Ey, it’s the least I could do… oh before I forget-_

Jamie pulls something from her jacket’s pocket

_\- Here… take a coupon. Hope I see you around._

_\- Bye…_

As Jamie drives away, Dani just stands there watching her truck disappear.

_\- Danielle! What are you doing standing there? Get inside, you are ten minutes late!_

Dani doesn’t even pay attention to her mother, she doesn’t remember the last time she felt this light. Oh my god what a day, she knows she’ll be daydreaming about it for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hard week for Dani, maybe some cake would make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, here's a quick one. I will try to post the next one soon.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Oh man, what a week. Dani enters her room, closes the door and lets out a loud sigh, she’s finally in her safe space. She takes off her jacket and throws herself at the bed, feeling her muscles relax a little. What a week... First, the kids. She’s been babysitting the Wingrave kids for about six months now, they’re usually pretty easy to handle, but this week... oh man. Dani can still hear the high-pitched voices of the children. 

Then her mom, she's been in a particularly bad mood, something about a fight with her boyfriend. And Dani, as always, has been her punching bag (not literally). 

Finally, the icing of the cake. Dani had wasted two of her coupons. Two opportunities to talk to the British bunch. She used her first one on Monday. 

_//_

_Dani was once again standing in front of the bakery, she was hungry and there was nothing to eat at her house, so she thought “why not, they already know me, this should be easy”. So, she goes in, full confidence but the moment she walks through the doors, she bumps into a line of people. The place is packed. Dani considers leaving but her stomach grumbles, so she decides to wait. After a couple minutes it’s her turn, she walks to the counter where Rebecca is looking very agitated._

_\- Dani hey! What can I do for you?_

_\- Hey... I got hungry and..._

_Dani shows her the coupon a little_ _embarrassed_

_\- Of course! Hey, I'm glad you came by_

_Rebecca takes the coupon, quickly packs a piece of cake and gives it to Dani with a_ _smile_ _._

_\- There you go love._

_\- Thank you_

_\- So, how_ _ar_ _-_

_Rebecca is interrupted by various customers talking to her at the same time._

_\- Excuse me young lady? Can I have a peperoni pizza please_

_\- I'm sorry but we don't sell pizzas ma’am_

_\- Miss? There's something wrong with this cake, it seems to be red_

_\- Yeah, it’s a red velvet cake sir_

_\- Miss, does_ _these cookies_ _have peanuts?_

_\- Yeah, they’re peanut butter cookies..._

_\- Oh oh, I'm allergic to peanuts..._

_\- …I'm calling an ambulance_

_Rebecca looks stressed, customers keep coming in and there is no sign of Jamie or Owen so, maybe not the best time to start a conversation? Dani gives a wave at Rebecca and decides to leave._

_On Wednesday, Dani uses her second coupon. She’s on her way back to her house after a long afternoon with the_ _wingrave_ _children, but she decides to stop at the bakery anyway. It looks less bussy today, so she hopes she’d be able to say hello. Dani enters the bakery looking hopefully but is instantly disappointed when she doesn’t find Rebecca behind the counter, instead, a slightly older woman is looking calmly at Dani._

_\- Hello darling, what can I get you?_

_\- Hey, umm I've got this coupon_

_\- Oh sure, one piece of cake then_

_The woman says with a smile and then turns around to get the free piece of cake. Dani takes the opportunity to look around the store but there’s no sign of the others._

_\- There you go, enjoy_

_\- Thank you..._

_Dani looks at the name tag of the woman_

_\- Hannah_

_\- You’re welcome darling, have a nice day_

_\- Bye_

_Hannah was really polite and seemed to be nice too, Dani leaves with the cake in her hands thinking “next time”._

//

Dani groans at the memories, just one coupon left. She pulls up of bed and walks to her closet, there, a shoe box lays hidden between some clothes. Dani opens it and saves the money that Mr. Wingrave paid her for the week. She looks at the box, there’s a good amount of cash in it but still not enough to get away, _I need to get a second jo-_

_\- Danielle are you decent?_

_Ugh... Edmund, can this week get any_ _worse?_ He doesn’t even wait for an answer before he’s entering Dani’s room. Dani quickly hides the box back, and turns around closing the closet door. Eddie is already sitting on her bed looking at her. 

\- _Get dressed, we’re going on a double date with Sam and Jules_

_\- Double date?_

_\- I was thinking we can go and see a movie?_

_\- Eddie I-_

_\- Nothing scary though, I know you don’t like those_

_-_ _Eddie,_ _I don't want-_

_\- Then we can grab something to eat_

_\- Eddie, I don’t want to go_

_\- What? Hey don’t worry, I'm paying of course-_

He always did this, it was so weird. Eddie was gentle but somehow always forced things between them. He was so caring but at the same time he didn’t listen to her. Dani was tired, suddenly the conversation with Rebecca came back to her head. 

_\- Eddie_ _stop_ _!_

_\- What’s wrong?_

_\- This is wrong..._

_\- I don’t understand_

_\- This..._

Dani moved her hands between the two of them. She’s doing this, this has to stop, he needs to understand. 

_\- Us Eddie, we’re not a thing_

_\- Dani, I know you want to take things slow-_

_\- No Eddie_

This time Dani interrupts him. 

\- _I have told you so many times, in so many ways. I don’t feel the same way about you... I love you but you are my friend, just my friend._

_\- Dani I've loved since we were kids..._

Eddie is standing now, looking hopefully at Dani. He takes her hands, grips them tight, like he doesn’t want to let go. 

_-… and I know you can love me too_

_\- I can’t Eddie, believe me, it would be so much easier if I could but-_

_\- Then tell me, tell me what I need to do and I'll-_

_\- No Eddie, you can’t-_

_\- I can change... I can be better-_

_\- Eddie..._

He looks at her, really looks at her, right in the eye and something shifts. Eddie looks down, lets out a sigh and then looks back at her. Dani sees it then, she sees the old Eddie, her friend. 

_\- Ok... yeah... I understand ..._

Eddie is still holding Dani’s hands, but now is gentler. Dani breaks the silence. 

_\- I think we need some space. I would love to be your friend again but I don’t think we can be that right now._

_\- Yeah, some space would be good..._

_\- You deserve someone that loves you Eddie, you really do_

_\- You too Dani... I hope you can feel it too, you know... I- I hope you can love someone the way I love you._

Eddie kisses Dani’s hand and then he’s gone. He’s gone and Dani stands alone in her room. _This is it._ She thought that it would be different, she thought that she would feel happier but she doesn’t. She knows that, deep down, Eddie is a good man. _He is a good man and I just broke his heart_ . _I’m alone now..._ She thinks. _Now I'm really alone._ Her room starts to feel small, so she takes her jacket and goes out for a walk. Dani walks and walks, she walks until the sun starts to go down, she walks for what it feels like hours and ends up in front of the bakery. She puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out her last coupon. _Here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Eddie was supposed to be the "bad guy" of the story but man ... unrequited love sucks. So Edmund, if you're out there, everything will be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani finally gets to spend some time with the brits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I never specified how old Dani and Jamie are.  
> Spoiler: they're babies. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

Dani opens the door of the bakery. Inside, Owen, Hannah, Rebecca and Jamie are putting up the chairs and cleaning up the place. Hannah is the first one to notice her. 

_\- I’m sorry love but we’re closing_

_\- Oh... I- I'm sorry_

Of course, Dani didn’t notice the CLOSED sign. _Well done Dani, why are you like this?_ She feels her face becoming red and turns around to leave. 

_\- Oi blondie! Don’t leave_

Dani hears Jamie calling her so she turns back around slowly trying to act cool. _I'm ok... My face is not red, I’m cool, I’m cool._

_\- Why don’t you stay? Help us clean up a little bit? We are having some cake after_

The four friends are looking at her, waiting for an answer. 

_\- Really? I- I don’t want to intrude_

_\- Nah of course not, we could use the help really...only if you want to, of course._

_\- Ok... yeah, thanks_

Dani helps them clean up the store, easy conversation flowing between them. In the twenty minutes that takes them to clean up the place, Dani has the opportunity to get a closer look at the friends and how they interact with each other. Hannah is definitely the mature one, she is polite and elegant. Owen is kind, a little bit childish and tells dad jokes. Rebecca is friendly, helpful and sweet. And then there’s Jamie... She is, well... Jamie is practically a clown. In the short amount of time Jamie had: danced with a mop, juggled some apples and danced like Michael Jackson. _She can moonwalk her way into my heart. Wait what?_ Dani can’t remember the last time she laughed this much. The four friends make her feel welcomed, like they’ve known her from a long time. 

When they’re done cleaning, they sit at a table with different kinds of baked goods in front of them. Owen brings some tea too. _Of course_ _there’s tea..._ Dani feels warm inside. She is sitting in between Rebecca and Jamie, and Owen sits down next to Hannah. 

_\- So... How do you guys know each other?_

Hannah asks looking in between the three girls in front of her. Jamie is the one who answers. 

_\- Well, Dani is kind of our princess here... we saved her from a boy with chapped lips at a new_ _year's_ _party_

_\- Then she came around for some cake when you were sick and Jamie burned it._

Rebecca finishes. Hannah laughs at this. 

_-_ _Oh,_ _I remember the incident. Are you still banned from the kitchen love?_

_\- Yeah..._

Jamie says a little embarrassed. They all laugh, eat and talk for what it feels like hours. Owen is in the middle of telling a story when Jamie touches Dani’s arm to get her attention, when she looks at her, Jamie asks softly. 

_\- Hey, you alright?_

_\- Yeah, I'm ok, why?_

_\- Your eyes..._

Jamie says looking at Dani, with a softness that makes her heart dance in her chest. 

_\- … they’re a little puffy_

_\- Oh...yeah,_ _uhmm_ _I- I cried a little earlier, but I'm fine now_

_\- You sure?_

_\- Yeah_

Jamie doesn’t look convinced but lets it go for now. They both bring back their attention to the table when Owen asks. 

_-_ _So_ _Dani, are you in college?_

_-_ _Uhmm_ _no, I graduated high school last year, now I’m saving so I can hopefully go next year_

_\- You graduated last year?? How old are you?_

Jamie asks a little bit shocked. 

_\- I'm 20, I had to repeat a year in elementary school because my dad was sick_

_\- Oh my god blondie you’re just a baby! I shall call you baby Dani._

_\- Jamie you’re 21..._

Owen says laughing and pretending to roll his eyes. 

_\- So? She’s still a baby. Just look at that baby face!_

Jamie says pinching one of Dani’s cheeks. Dani smiles liking the contact, then shoves her off playfully. Everybody laughs at the interaction until Owen asks again. 

_-_ _So_ _you work then?_

_\- Yeah, I babysit... I tried to be a barista for a while but that didn’t work_

_\- You babysit...?_

Jamie interrupts again. 

_\- …_ _so_ _you’re a Poppins! Oh my god, So. Many. Nicknames._

Jamie says making the "mind blown" gesture with her hands. Rebecca hits Jamie gently on the head. 

_\- Ugh Jamie you're so weird._

_\- Ladies please behave, we have a guest_

Hannah says as she starts to get up. 

_\- It’s getting late, why don’t we wrap these and take it to the shelter love?_

Hannah points at the food and looks at Owen, he nods standing up too. 

_\- Ladies, if_ _you'll_ _excuse me_

Owen and Hannah both start to wrap the food left on the table and some things from behind the counter too. Dani looks and asks Jamie. 

_\- The shelter?_

_\- Yeah, we don’t like to waste food so on_ _Fridays_ _we take what we didn’t sell to a homeless shelter_

_\- That’s so nice_

Jamie shrugs it off like is nothing and stands up as well. 

_\- Want me to give you a lift baby Dani?_

_\- Oh no, don’t worry_

_\- Hey it’s no trouble. Besides it´s already dark outside, we can’t have you walking alone at night._

Minutes later Owen closes the store, everybody says their goodbyes and part their ways. Dani finds herself for the second time in Jamie’s truck, it already feels so natural. 

_\- So, baby Poppins... Are you_ _gonna_ _tell me why you were crying?_

_-_ _Uhmm_ _\- I- it was nothing really_

_\- C’mon, you can tell me_

_\- Well...Yeah- I guess- It was Eddie_

_\- Did he do something to you?_

_\- No! No, no he’s harmless... We just talked..._

Guilt hits Dani again, she feels a weight in her chest and her eyes start to water. 

_-… I- I finally told him that I didn’t wanted to be with him_

_\- Isn’t that a good thing then?_

_\- Yeah but... We used to be friends you know... I guess I- I didn’t realize I was losing that too..._

They drive in silence for a while, Dani feels sad but at the same time hopeful. _Everything's going to be better now._ She doesn’t realize and they are already parked outside her house. 

_\- We’re here_ _princess_ _blondie_

_\- Oh..._ _thanks_ _again_

_\- Again,_ _s’no_ _problem..._

Dani’s about to get down but Jamie talks again. 

_\- Hey listen, Owen asked me if I could go and buy him some... cooking... kitchen stuff? And I was thinking, maybe if you wanted to... and if you’re not bussy... maybe you could come with me? Hang out I guess?... only if you want-_

_\- I’d love to_

_\- Yeah?_

_\- Of course_

_\- Ok cool, cool, cool. Emm.... I’ll text you?_

_\- Sure_

After they exchange numbers and say their goodbyes, Dani finds herself in her bed again, this time with a smile on her face. _Man... what a week._


End file.
